Love is not impossible
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: [Complète] Un os en deux voir trois partie pour le [ Dethan] Oui, j'adore ce ships ! Scott est contre cette relation. Il a peur pour la protection de Danny ! Danny va-t-il connaître le don d'Ethan, ses secrets, Son avenir ...
1. Chapter 1

**Couple : Dethan = Danny / Ethan**

 **Rating : tout public**

 **A/N ;** _Bonjour, voici un Os sur l'un des ships de TW que j'apprécie beaucoup dès la saison 3A de TW. Les dialogues seront en italiques, car j'aime beaucoup les mises en forme. N'hésitez pas à lâcher vos reviews sur cet Os. J'écris pour le plaisir et le partage..Bonne lecture, à tous les fans de wolfies ! C'est mon premier, Dethan. Il se peut qu'il y aurait une suite…_

* * *

" _Danny ?!"_

" _Oui, McCall ?!" répondit, ce dernier._

" _Je t'ai vu, toi et Ethan...Vous êtes ensembles ?"_

" _Pourquoi ça te pose un problème, McCall ? Tu es gay ?" répliqua, Danny._

Scott fut mal à l'aise et dit :

" _Non, pas du tout !" se défendit-il, devant Danny._

" _Alors, pourquoi cette question ? McCall ?" insista, le concerné._

" _Je suis juste inquiet pour toi, Danny..Il n'est pas fiable !"_

" _Ethan ? Pas fiable ? Tu te fiches de moi ? McCall ?!"_

L'alpha fit une légère grimace devant le séduisant garçon :

" _Danny, je veux juste te mettre en garde !"_

" _Ouais, bah tes paroles ne te suffisent pas, McCall !"_

" _Danny…"_

" _Non, stop, McCall…"_

* * *

Danny remit son t-shirt rouge et lança un regard noir sur Scott. Stiles arriva au bon moment avec une légère expression sur son visage :

" _Alors ?!"_

" _Alors, quoi ?!"_

" _Pour Ethan ?!"_

" _Danny le défends beaucoup, Stiles, c'est mort d'avance !"_

" _Scott, tu as confiance en moi ?!" demanda, Stiles en faisant son charme._

" _Euh...Évidemment, Stiles...Pourquoi je ne te ferai pas confiance ?!"_

" _Ok, laisse-moi faire craquer Danny..Merde !"_

" _Quoi ?!" répondit, l'alpha en regardant dans la même direction que Stiles._

* * *

Ethan se trouva devant le beau Danny, souriant :

" _On fait comme ça ? Ce soir ?" proposa, l'alpha._

" _Oui, ça me convient, Ethan..Tu ne m'embrasses pas ? "_

" _Si, ne t'inquiète pas, Danny.." dit-il, en l'embrassant._

Scott entendit toute la conversation, et lança un regard de tueur envers le jumeau, d'Aiden :

" _Alors, Scott ?!"_

" _C'est, ce soir…"_

" _Quoi, ce soir ?!" reprit, Stiles, l'air impatient._

" _Dans la boîte de nuit, Stiles. fit, l'alpha en lui lançant un regard bref._

" _Ca vous énerve ?! Hum ?!" dit, Isaac Lahey._

* * *

Stiles sursauta :

" _Arrête d'apparaître comme ça, Isaac !"_

" _Je ne savais pas que tu étais si peureux, Stiles.."_

" _ **Roohh,**_ _la ferme, Isaac ! Tu as entendu ?"_

" _Oui,c'était assez idiot pour ce connard de jumeau…" fit, Isaac..._

" _Isaac !" appela, Scott, d'une voix forte.._

" _Bah, quoi ?! C'est la vérité, Danny est amoureux d'Ethan !"_

" _Je ne veux pas qu'il blesse Danny, car Deucalion est toujours en ville !"_

" _Ouais, je le sais, sinon Derek ne m'aurait pas jeter de chez lui…" dit, Isaac._

Lahey soupira tandis que, Stiles lui tapotait l'épaule gauche :

* * *

" _Derek te manque Isaac ?!"_

" _Ca na rien de personnelle, Stiles. Je veux juste tuer les jumeaux !"_

" _Isaac, tu ne peux pas faire ça !" reprit, Scott, l'alpha d'Isaac._

" _Si, je vais le faire, Scott ! La fille qui m'a sauvé a été tué par les jumeaux.."_

Stiles et Scott s'échangent des regards d'inquiétudes :

" _Tu ne peux pas faire ça ?!" dit, Stiles._

" _Si, je peux..Aller, les louveteaux...commença-t-il, on se retrouve plus tard !"_

Isaac Lahey quitta les vestiaires des joueurs de la crosse, déterminé :

" _Stiles ?!"_

" _Ouep, Scott ?!"_

" _Surveille, Isaac avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise, s'il te plaît !"_

" _Pas de problème, Scott…" répondit enfin, Stiles._

L'hyperactif s'en alla avant Scott McCall...

* * *

 **A/N : Merci de m'avoir lu, la suite sans doute ce soir ou demain matin..**

 **Je vous embrasse très fort ! Vive, la famille wolfie !**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N : Bonjour, voici la suite sur le duo ships [ Dethan] ! Désolée, du retard, je suis très prise sur mon autre histoire [ For a new chance]...Bonne lecture, à tous !**_

 _Ps : Merci, pour vos retours sur l'os d'Ethan / Danny..\o/_

 _Pss : Amusez-vous bien !_

* * *

 _ **D**_ _ans le lycée de Beacon Hills, c'était le calme plat pendant la pause du midi.. Danny était avec Ethan à l'intérieur d'une pièce vide de l'établissement..Ils s'embrassent tendrement et avec passion. La main du jeune alpha caressait sensuellement le corps chaud de l'humain.. Prise au jeu, Danny faisait la même chose à Ethan, sauf son téléphone portable n'arrêtait pas de sonner.._

 _Ethan soupira :_

" _Ne réponds pas...Danny…" ordonna-t-il, dans un souffle._

" _Et, si c'était...hum...important ?! Je dois répondre…."_

" _C'est ce crétin de Stilinski…" siffla, l'humain…_

" _Ignore-le, tout simplement…"_

" _Je t'aime beaucoup, Ethan, mais je ne sais même pas où tu habites…"_

" _J'habite dans le même immeuble que les Argent…" mentit, son compagnon._

" _Hum..Tu me chauffes ?!" s'exprima, le beau gosse, " ne me tente pas, j'ai cours…"_

" _Il est midi, Danny...Pour être franc, oui, je te chauffe…"_

La sonnerie des notifications de l'humain n'arrêta pas de sonner ce qui dérange le jeune loup :

* * *

" _Il commence à m'énerver ce crétin de Stilinski…" se plaignit, l'alpha._

" _Désolé, Ethan...La prochaine fois, je vais éteindre complètement mon téléphone.."_

" _Je regrette Danny, mais il m'a mit mal à l'aise, je dois rejoindre mon frère…"_

" _Attends, s'il te plaît…" supplia, l'humain qui le tenait à sa taille…_

" _On se retrouve, en cours…"_

Furieux, l'alpha rattacha ses boutons de sa chemise jaune, et prit ses affaires :

" _Bien, jouer, Stilinski…" marmonna, Danny, l'air furax._

Le lycéen se rhabilla rapidement et sortit de la pièce sombre….

Stiles faisait les cents pas à l'intérieur du couloir.. Il lisait le sms d'énervement de Danny, son camarade. Un sourire de satisfaction se dessinait sur le visage pâle de Stilinski…

Cependant, il fut surpris par le "bouh" d'Ethan qui se trouva derrière lui :

" _Tu as été trop loin, tout à l'heure, Stiles…"_

" _Oh, tiens...Ethan ! répondit, l'hyperactif, gêné, de quoi ? J'étais trop loin ?!"_

Sur les nerfs, le jumeau d'Aiden plaqua fermement Stiles contre l'un de ses casiers, métallique..Tout le monde observa la scène, et son frère arriva au bon moment :

" _Arrête, Ethan, il n'en vaut pas la peine…"_

* * *

" _Il m'a gonflé, Aiden...Il m'a interrompu…" dit, Ethan en sortant légèrement ses crocs.._

" _Cache tes crocs, mon pote…" fit, Stiles, en souriant…_

" _Tu vas me le payer, Stilinski !" siffla, Ethan, en cachant ses dents…_

" _On verra bien…" dit, le concerné, d'un air sarcastique.._

Aiden prit son jumeau, et l'emmena très loin de Stilinski…

* * *

 **A/N : Merci, d'avoir lu !**


	3. Chapitre 3

_**A/N : Bonjour, voici la suite sur le duo ships [ Dethan] ! Désolée, du retard, je suis très prise sur mon autre histoire [ For a new chance]...Bonne lecture, à tous !**_

 _Ps : Merci, pour vos retours sur l'os d'Ethan / Danny..\o/_

 _Pss : Amusez-vous bien !_

 _Psss : Bientôt la fin, plus un chapitre BONUS !_

* * *

" _Stiles, ça va ?" demanda, Scotty, inquiet._

" _Oui, ça va, juste Ethan qui a pété un câble, mais rien de grave.._

" _Comment ça ? Tu l'as encore énervé ?"_

" _Bah, je l'ai interrompu avec Danny, sûrement dans un moment intime…"_

Scott ria :

" _En même temps, tu provoques, sans cesse, Stiles…"_

" _Pardon ? Scott, tu es mon frère comment peux-tu me dire une telle chose ?"_

" _Disons que tu aimes, les ennuies, Stiles..Et, puis Danny est assez grand !"_

Stiles roula ses yeux, et dit d'une voix presque normale :

" _Oui, tu as raison..Je doute qu'il soit en courant pour toi, et les jumeaux…"_

" _Oui, je l'admets...Ethan sait que Lydia est importante pour nous, enfin pour toi.."_

" _Oui, Lydia est importante pour moi, et ils frappent là où ça fait très mal.."_

" _Tu as raison..Tu es au courant pour Aiden et Lydia ?"_

* * *

Le concerné grimaça :

" _Je préfère oublier ce passage-là, Scott, si tu veux bien !"_

" _Ok, ok...Bon, je vais retourner travailler avec Deaton, Stiles.."_

" _Déjà ?!Et, il ne connaît pas un point faible de de Deuci ? Par hasard ?!"_

L'alpha sourit et dit d'une voix douce et amicale :

" _Pas vraiment…"_

" _Le...Pas vraiment, est ta phrase fétiche ? Scott ?"_

" _Tout à fait, Stiles..A plus, mec !"_

* * *

" _Ouais, à plus Scott...Papa, que fais-tu ici ?"_

Stiles écarquilla ses gros yeux devant son père qui était le shérif de la ville.. Noah Stilinski déposa sa grosse main sur l'épaule gauche de son fils, Stiles :

" _Dis-moi, fiston, est-ce que ça va ?!"_

" _Oui, papa, ça va, mais toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais au lycée ?"_

" _J'enquête, mon fils. Et, je veux que tu rentres à la maison.."_

" _A la maison ? J'peux pas, papa...Je vais voir des amis…"_

" _Tu vas voir qui ?"_

Noah avait sa tête droite, sûr de lui et entendit fermement la réponse de Stiles :

" _Malia...Et, Liam…"_

" _D'accord, et je te connais, ne va pas dans les bois…"_

" _Pourquoi ? Encore un cadavre mystérieux ?!"_

" _Oui, et ne fouille pas dans les alentours ? Ok ?"_

" _Ok, papa, je te le promets…" mentit, l'hyperactif.._

" _Bien...Tu sais ou sont les jumeaux ?!"_

" _Non, aucune idée, papa…"_

Le shérif soupira..

* * *

Quant à l'un des jumeaux, il était dans un endroit calme du lycée, avec Lydia Martin. Le jeune alpha avait ses deux mains sur le fessier de la grande rousse.. Ils séchaient les cours depuis l'heure du repas..Lydia était tellement une bonne élève qu'elle pouvait manquer quelques cours dans le lycée de Beacon Hills...

Aiden embrassait finement, sensuellement, et tendrement sur les lèvres fines de la Banshee..Cependant, Lydia avait eu du mal à se concentrer sur ce moment-là, car elle entendait des voix à l'intérieur de sa petite caboche...Elle oubliait son don pendant ce doux baiser d'Aiden..

De taille, le jumeau d'Ethan était plus grand que la Banshee..Il n'en était fière...Sa langue fine jouait avec celle de Lydia..Le pouce d'Aiden caressait doucement les cheveux bouclés de la rousse, avec délicatesse… D'un geste lourd, Lydia reprenait son souffle devant celui qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment…

Aiden saisit la parole :

" _Lydia ?!"_

" _Hum ?!"_

" _Sans sentiment ?"_

" _Oui, sans sentiment depuis le départ de Jackson, je teste.."_

Il haussa son sourcil gauche, d'un air étonné :

"L'homme ideal, n'existe pas, Lydia…" balança, l'alpha..

" _Je le sais depuis longtemps, Aiden...Allez, reprends le baiser, s'il te plaît !"_

 _"Comme tu veux, princesse…"_

Sur l'ordre de la Banshee, Aiden déposa ses lèvres épaisses sur les siennes….

* * *

 **A/N : Alors, ce chapitre suivant ? Il vous a plus ?! Encore, un et ça sera déjà la fin...**

 **Sniff...Une review ? Plus constructif ?! Merci ! * rougit***


	4. Chapitre 4 FIN

_**A/N : Dernier chapitre, de la fanfiction [ Love is not Impossible] il sera un peu plus long que les autres...J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire, il y aura d'autres fanfictions DETHAN, car ça y est, j'ai adopté ce ships-là ! Bonne lecture, les zamours !**_

 _ **Merci, mille fois pour vos retours sur cette histoire qui prends déjà fin…**_

 _ **En fin de semaine, un BONUS aura lieu !**_

* * *

Ca y est, c'était le grand soir pour Ethan et Danny...La semaine était enfin finit dans le lycée, et ils pouvaient aller dans la boîte de nuit où l'humain aimait danser, toutes les nuits...C'était son moment préféré de la journée. Danny était trop classe contrairement à Ethan..Car, ce dernier n'avait pas l'habitude de danser sur une piste de danse avec tout ce peuple.. Il avait un nœud dans l'estomac à cause, du stresse..

Danny avait mit sa main à l'intérieur de la sienne..Ils avaient les mains joints à l'intérieur de la rue..Ils s'en fichent des regards des passants. Ethan regardait la lune, et fort heureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas la pleine lune..L'étoile commençait à être pleine...La pleine, lune c'était demain..Pourtant, il savait parfaitement que Deucalion l'observait au loin de la ruelle, mais il s'en fichait..Sa mission était de suivre, Danny et de jouait avec lui..

Mais les sentiments étaient là, à l'intérieur de lui...Ethan et Danny se mettaient derrière un couple gay qui les saluaient avec le geste de la main. Ils étaient souriants et plus grand qu'eux..A la première place de la fil d'attente, l'ex de Danny était présent..

 _Toutefois, l'humain ignorait sa présence…_

La musique pop, et techno résonnaient à l'extérieur du bâtiment " _**Night-club tonight**_ "..Danny ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de bouger ses jambes dehors..

Ethan le regarda d'un air étonné :

* * *

" _Tu aimes danser ? Tu es heureux, j'ai l'impression.."_

" _Tu sais, Ethan, depuis que je suis avec toi, je me sens bien.."_

" _Je le sais, Danny...Mais, j'ai vu ton expression changer…"_

" _Oui, Mon ex a été le premier de la foule, comme d'hab…"_

" _Ah, il t'a fait souffrir ?! Je suis désolé…"_

" _Ne t'excuse pas, tu es là, et je compte profiter de cette soirée, que j'ai tant attendu.."_

" _Tu as raison...Ah, C'est enfin à nous ! s'exclama, Danny…"_

Les deux adolescents entrèrent enfin à l'intérieur du Night-club avec élégance..Les ados avaient de la peinture lumineux sur leurs corps..Danny avait un bracelet rouge, et Ethan une teinte jaune…L'éclairage bougeait dans tous les sens avec la boule de disco..

* * *

Ethan étalait de la peinture fluorescente sur le torse nu de Danny..L'adolescent fermait ses paupières avec délicatesse. Son coeur battait à la chamade jusqu'à pas d'heures. Même s'il y avait son ex dedans, il s'en foutait..Du moment, qu'il ne percevait qu'Ethan à l'intérieur de la boîte de nuit, Danny était aux anges..

Le jumeau trempait sa peinture rose sur l'embout de son pinceau, et faisait des cercles sur la poitrine gauche de Danny.. Au loin, inquiet McCall observait la scène dans la pénombre avec quiétude...Il serrait fermement son poing gauche dans l'obscurité…

L'heure n'existait pas dans ce lieu…

C'était le sanctuaire de Danny..Un endroit ou il se sentait heureux, d'être comme il est..Après avoir fait tout ça, Ethan donnait le matériel à Jennifer, une élève du lycée de Beacon Hills.

Elle le remercia…

Ensuite, le jeune couple allait sur la piste de danse pour s'éclater jusqu'à la fin de la nuit, car c'était le weekend dans la bourge..Ethan glissait sa main chaude comme la braise, derrière le dos droit du jeune homme, Danny..Le concerné faisait la même chose, et son autre main se baladait jusqu'au cou fin d'Ethan..

 _Puis, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement puis à la folie…_

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Merci d'avoir, lu !**

 **D'avoir lue cette histoire, jusqu'à la fin…**

 **Si, je dois encore m'améliorer, dites-le !**

 **Merci, mille fois !**


End file.
